gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Crazy Christmas Finale
Plot What Nicole had in mind was to happen on the night of Christmas Eve, which was today. That night, they had their annunal Christmas Dinner Dress Rehersal. During dress rehersal, Nicole had a hard time eating for what her plan was. But she knew it was the only way to give the family a Christmas. Gumball ate somewhat curiously. He was thinking about what Darwin said. Gumball knew what Darwin was saying sounded too abstract to decode. After dinner, Nicole set out for the store. However, Anais points out that the stores are closed by now. Nicole fibs to her by talking about a midnight sale. Anais looked suspicious as Nicole walked out the door. Darwin then headed into the kitchen to start preparing for Santa's arrival. Gumball knew to himself that Darwin was only wasting his time, but ignored it and went upstairs. That night was a full moon, and the bright glare gave Gumball a hard time sleeping. He began thinking about what Darwin said, but still couldn't understand. To flush his mind, he went downstairs to get a glass of water. He went into the kitchen and turned on the faucet. Gumball didn't care about the noise, so he blasted it. It took him a while to get all of the water in since it was pitch black. When he turned from the sink, he saw a large sillhouette. Gumball grew fear as he thought it was a burgular. Quickly reaching into the utility clost, he grabbed a baseball bat. Now proud and defient, he approached the sillhouette. When he reached the living room, he was able to pick out who it was. It was Richard, dressed in a Santa suit. Curious, Gumball asked Richard why he was up. Richard said he was doing this to make the kids believe. Gumball then approached the cookies and began endulging. Suddenly, they heard a rustling. Gumball and Richard turned to the chimney. A red man appeared from it. Gumball couldn't believe his eyes, it was in fact Santa. Gumball was flabbergasted from this. Santa then explained to Gumball that he was there all along. He said that just because you can't see something doesn't mean it's not there. After Santa delivered the presents, Gumball headed up to bed. He was now a believer. Meanwhile, Anais was till suspicious. She then went downstairs, and headed for Toys'R Us. When she got there, she noticed a gap in the cinderblock wall. She walked through it, and there was complete darkness. Suddenly, she heard a clutter. The noise was repeated once every 15 seconds. She continued to walk towards it and that's where she found Nicole, stealing toys. Anais stuttered Nicole by asking what she was doing here. Nicole tried to come up with another lie. But by the look on Anais's face, she knew she knew she was lying. Nicole then told Anais everything. Afterwards, Nicole worried that Anais would be upset. However, Anais then told her that Christmas isn't about gift giving and stealing. She told her that it's about being with the one's you love most. Nicole finally realized what Anais was saying. The two hugged,and walked home in the moonlight. HAPPY HOLIDAYS FROM THE WATTERSONS!